The purpose of this study is to evaluate the effectiveness of a distraction intervention, specifically, looking through a kaleidoscope to decrease pain intensity associated with venipuncture (both phlebotomy and IV catheter insertion). The secondary goal is to validate the findings presented by Cason & Grisson (1997) which tested the distraction technique in a patient population undergoing phlebotomy. The specific aims of the study are: (1) to determine if kaleidoscope distraction will decrease pain intensity scores in adult patients undergoing phlebotomy or IV catheter insertion in a University hospital setting, (2) to validate the use of two pain measurement scales with short duration painful procedures. It is anticipated that kaleidoscope distraction will decrease pain intensity scores and may influence the use of distraction methodologies in other clinical practice areas to improve patient tolerance of, and compliance with, other short-term painful procedures.